Hermione's Hair – sweet revenge
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: "101 Hexes for Cheating witches or Wizards" a cheating boyfriend, and an old enemy that knows a thing or too about hair? let the fun begin. AU/OOC FUN LITTLE ONE SHOT.


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello :)**

**Well another idea for another one shot,**

**and my friend has given me an idea for one tomorrow :P**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though a girl can dream :P**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**This story is AU and OOC, it does not follow the line of the books.**

**Hermione's new haircut**

"Well it's not surprising really is it? Why would Ron want someone like her when he could have someone like me? Really does she ever look in the mirror? She looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards for heavens sake!" Hermione stood in the doorway listening to her so called friends and roommates, as Lavender Brown berated her. Tears stung her eyes as she turned and fled Parvati who had just been ignoring Lavender's comments startled as she heard Hermione's anguished sob. Seconds before Ginny Weasley strode into the room slapping Lavender with all the strength her body could muster which sent the girl reeling onto her bed.

"**IF YOU EVER, EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HERMIONE OR THAT TWAT OF A BROTHER OF MINE FOR CHEATING ON HER WITH SLUTS LIKE YOU. I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT YOU CAN NEVER SPREAD YOUR LEGS TO ANY MAN AGAIN." **Ginny screamed in the girls face before turning and following after Hermione. Parvati looked at Lavender sitting on her bed covering her cheek that Ginny Weasley had slapped only moments before. Parvati just shook her head sadly.

"She's right, you know. It doesn't make you anything special to hurt someone who thought of you as a friend, and Ron is certainly nothing special if he would cheat on someone he supposedly cares about." With that said she left the stunned Lavender sitting on her bed. Never had she dreamed Parvati would side with them, she was meant to be her best friend for goodness sake. Lavender thought back for a second to Hermione's face before she had fled down the stairs and the pure pain and betrayal she had seen there. It had felt good at the time stealing Ron from the Gryffindor Princess, but now she just felt empty.

Ginny thundered into the common room colliding with Harry, her cheeks wet with angry tears.

"Ginny what's wrong? Mione just ran through crying, now you're crying too?" Ron who was just walking down from the boys dorms looked around the silent common room. All of whom were staring at Ginny and Harry standing in the centre together.

"What's all the shouting about?" he yawned, looking at them. He would never forget Ginny's eyes from that day as she swiftly drew her wand and immediately hexed him.

"**PREX DYSFECTUS" **she screamed and Ron covered his head with his arms. The small red light that hit him vanished instantly as the very confused and very annoyed Ron looked at his sister, then laughed.

"You're losing your touch, Gin." he said sarcastically, and others in the room were watching him expecting something big, as Ginny was an expert at hexes and jinxes. Why had the one she used not worked? But as they watched the scene with interest Ginny smiled coldly at her brother.

"Oh no Ronald, the hex has worked perfectly." everyone present felt the shiver down their spine at her words, 'Merlin help him'' were the words in most of their minds as Ginny turned back to Harry.

"Where did she go?" Harry didn't even need to ask who.

"Out and straight ahead. I tried to follow her but I lost her by the charms classroom." He replied as Parvati who had been standing just behind Ginny looked around the common room, spotting a few other girls she knew she called them over.

"OK we are going to need help." drawing her wand Ginny was impressed as Parvati summoned two of her butterfly patronuses, sending them to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, for their friends.

"They'll meet us in the charms corridor." she said as she strode towards the portrait hole. Ginny nodded and went to follow as Harry stopped her.

"Gin, what's going on?" he asked looking very confused and worried at his girlfriend. The war was over with Voldemort destroyed and all of a sudden the feelings from these girls was as if they were off to hunt for Horcruxes they were quiet and very serious. Ginny looked at him then scowled at her brother who had not moved, checking his boy with his hands.

"Maybe you should ask Ronald that Harry. Ask him where in this world he was taught that sleeping with Lavender Brown when you already have a girlfriend is acceptable." Ginny turned and walked out of the portrait hole which a second year by the name of Delilah Morgan was holding open for her before disappearing. The room was silent, all the girls had gone with Ginny and Parvati. Harry stood there, rage coursing through his body as he refused to look at Ron. Dean and Seamus were growling while Neville who was closest to Ron already had him against the wall, hand around his throat as he lifted him off the floor.

"**Get out!" **was all he said as he threw Ron towards the door, his voice like ice as all eyes in the room stared at Ron with pure hatred. They may not all like Hermione, she was bossy and yes she was a know-it-all but she didn't deserve this.

"Harry... mate..?" Ron never knew when it was best to shut up and he would learn it that day.

"GET. OUT!" roared Harry and without any wind or movement Ron was flung across the room and out of the portrait hole which opened and snapped shut behind him instantly.

Ginny had heard it all. She had been coming down to see where Hermione had gone off to, and had only been popping back down to the common room for her jumper she had forgotten. Now she was head girl so she had the entire top floor as her personal room and Ginny had been waiting for her for a girly chat. She must have been coming down as Hermione had been coming up, they both heard it. Ron was sleeping with Lavender behind her back, and now in the Gryffindor Common room the head boy Harry Potter was wondering if he could get away with the murder of his 'EX' best friend.

* * *

She didn't know where she was running, she just ran. With all her might she ran, trying to get away from the pain in her chest that felt like it was ripping her open. She had heard Harry coming after her, but she never stopped. She couldn't stop she needed to get out of there. Away from the truth, the lies and the pain. She didn't even need to stop at the castle doors as they swung open without her needing to touch them only to shut behind her and seal. She hurtled across the grounds and down towards the lake.

When she couldn't run any more she collapsed, sobbing beneath the giant weeping willow. This was her place, her special place she would come and hide, the weeping branches sheltering her from prying eyes. A place she could come and hide away from the world. She lay there sobbing beneath the ancient tree, pain and sorrow turning to anger and betrayal as Lavender's words spun through her mind over and over.

"_Oh yes, well Little Miss Goody Two Shoes says she's not ready. She wants to be married first! HA well let's just say I've showed him what a real woman can do."_

"_Hehe and its every night too, he tells her he's studying or practising quidditch. She never questions him of course then we head down to the room of requirement or the old charms classroom. She's so busy with her head girl duties it's not like she's ever there."_

"_Does she ever look in the mirror? She looks like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards for heavens sake!"_

Hermione grabbed her wand from its holder, grabbing a blade of grass she transfigured it into scissors, and started hacking away at her hair.

* * *

_'Finally!' _Draco thought as he sat in the large weeping willow branches. Pansy had been annoying him all day. Why couldn't she just understand that it would never work between them? His mother and father had finally gotten some sense knocked into them before the war and renounced Voldemort's ways. With that, he was finally free from the stupid arranged marriage with Pansy, but still she seemed to think he wants that with her?

He heard the castle doors open and then slam shut, the noise carrying across the silent grounds. He didn't bother turning to look their was no way Pansy would find him here. It was his quiet place, the place he came to think about his past and now even his future. This was his last year at Hogwarts and if he was completely honest that idea frightened him. The sound of someone sobbing stopped his train of thought as he listened, the sobbing was getting louder, and stumbling footfalls of someone running. Then he saw it, the branches of his hiding place pushed aside as a girl collapsed to the floor at the base of the trunk.

Sobs racked her body as she screamed and cried into the floor. _'Granger?' _he thought as he watched her, not wanting to give himself away or intrude on whatever was wrong he sat there. It seemed to take her forever to get herself under any kind of control, but when she did her next actions shocked him more than anything. He watched as she transfigured the blade of grass into scissors and started hacking off her own hair. This was too much for Draco. Dropping down from his branch he grabbed the scissors from her.

"Dammit Granger, what the hell do you think you're doing?" the next second she was on him sobbing into his robes her arms around his neck as he stood there stunned and disbelieving. Last time he had checked, this girl hated him with a passion. Now here she was crying on him? Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist. 'God she's so small!' Draco thought to himself as he lowered them both down to the floor arranging himself and her in his lap as he leant against the tree.

"Hush now Granger. What's wrong?" he asked as he slowly stroked her hair and back as he had seen the girls doing to each other, though he never thought he would ever be needed to do this and hell! He never would have imagined it would be with the brains of the golden trio? The Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger of all people! They sat there silent for a long time after a while his hand running over and over on her _silky hair. __**God I didn't just call Granger's hair silky! **_But it was he realised as her sobbing lessened and her shaking stopped.

"Hush now, hush now. It's OK. Tell me who I need to curse." He heard her giggle slightly. A very watery giggle but a giggle nonetheless and he smiled.

"What happened?" he had no idea why he thought she would talk to him, Hell! Until she had thrown herself into his arms he thought she still hated him! Yet he watched as she took a deep breath against his chest.

"Ron's been...ch...cheating on me ….wi...with Lavender.." she managed to choke out as fresh tears streamed from her eyes. Draco inhaled sharply. He despised cheaters. If there was one thing he would never do, it would be cheat! He may have had a few girlfriends...well more than a few and yes he may have had a few that only lasted one night for pure lust's sake, but never had he cheated. Cheating was what weaker men did when they couldn't admit they no longer cared and Draco was anything but weak.

Slowly Hermione related everything she had just heard on the staircase, and even though Draco knew Ron was one of those weaker men, he still questioned if Lavender could've just been spouting crap? (he lives with Pansy after all half the time and that's all she spouts.) But Hermione shook her head, saying she had noticed he no longer begged her as he used to and Lavender was right. Every night he made excuses to be anywhere but with her. Draco looked down at the scissors still in his one hand.

"So that's the reason for this?" he asked showing her the scissors. She just nodded wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. Draco passed her his pocket handkerchief and she thanked him. Manoeuvring her gently, he sat her on the floor before him.

"OK, well lets see the damage." he ran his fingers through her hair shocked again by how smooth it was. It may look bushy but really he wasn't surprised her hair was so thick! But now as he looked at the missing chunks ragged and sad looking.

"Well you have certainly made a mess of this, Granger." her tears had stopped now and she just looked down trodden.

"I doubt people will notice." she whispered, her throat sore from all the crying. Draco for the first time in a long time felt something, his heart felt heavy and he felt...sorrow? He pondered this feeling for a moment and yes he did feel sorry for her. Hermione worked so hard for everyone, she had lived through so much darkness, and never had she turned her back on anyone. He had even heard the other day she had protected one of the new Slytherin first years from a Ravenclaw third year, deflecting the curse aimed at the young girl simply for the fact her parents had fought for Voldemort. The fact that the young girl had been abandoned with her grandparents since she was born didn't seem to cross the stupid chit's mind, but Granger had known and Granger had made sure no one would ever touch Lieza Carrow again.

Suddenly it hit him and Draco smiled to himself.

"Would you like people to notice, Granger?" her eyes hardened flashing to the scissors in his hand she tried to struggle to her feet. Draco grabbed her and pulled her back to the floor.

"Don't be silly Granger, and you're taking what I said the wrong way. Let me rephrase that. Would you like your hair to be so beautiful that people want to look at it? To run their fingers through it? To need you for it?" If anything Hermione just looked more confused.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked slowly. The idea that her hair could be beautiful was almost laughable but still...the thought she could change it...

"Well, that depends. Do you trust me Granger?" and Draco smiled at her, a smile that spoke volumes, a smile that promised her something. A smile that melted her.

"Yes." she whispered.

* * *

Even with girls from all four houses helping, Ginny had been amazed when Lieza Carrow had offered to help find Hermione. Hearing it from another first year that she was missing had brought a few of the younger Slytherin girls to help.

Ginny tried the front doors again, surprised they were locked, but at least that meant Hermione wouldn't have gone that way. The girls were all milling behind her as she stood and pondered where else Hermione may have gone.

"Did we double check the library?" she asked. Cho Chang nodded and said it had been searched and Madam Pince hadn't seen Hermione today at all.

"The owlery?" Hannah Abbot confirmed she wasn't there either.

Ginny listed off place after place, and each time she was answered with a no, or checked it. She was starting to wonder if perhaps she had used the tunnel to Honeydukes through the statue of the one eyed witch, but it didn't seem like something she would do. Not Hermione anyway.

"Ladies, Ladies what seems to be the problem?" a suave voice called as Ginny turned watching Blaise Zabini glide down the stairs. Girls swooned at the head boy as he smiled at them all. Ginny had to admit he was hot, just a shame he was gay she thought as she remembered the time she had caught him with his boyfriend around the back of the greenhouses while she was on prefect duties.

"We seem to have misplaced Hermione." answered the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood who smiled at Zabini who chuckled at her words.

"Well have you all checked your pockets, when I misplace something it always seems to turn up in my pockets." the girls laughed and Ginny who was trying not to laugh as well shook her head.

"Hermione ran away upset as it seems that my brother doesn't know how to keep his todger in his trousers." Ginny said and Blaise's eyes darkened as he hissed.

"Well I've not seen her, but have you checked the room of requirement? Maybe she's gone up there? She told me more than once she escapes there if she needs to think." Ginny smiled at him. They hadn't considered that. Thanking him, all the girls slowly followed Ginny up the stairs. She was thanking the younger girls telling them they had better get back to their dorms before curfew and as Blaise watched the numbers of students broke off and left to their own common rooms.

When all was still and silent Blaise turned to the front doors and knocked five times. He watched as the doors glowed slightly and then opened, Draco walked in followed by a cloaked and hooded figure. Shutting the door behind them they walked slowly towards Blaise's head boy room in the dungeons.

* * *

McGonagall looked at the five worried girls before her and sighed.

"So Hermione hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon?" Ginny shook her head.

"No Professor, we looked for her and we hoped that maybe she would come back when she had calmed down, but..." Dumbledore who had been listening to the girls story smiled at them

"Now I wouldn't be worried, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger I'm sure is fine. She will make herself known when she is ready." Ginny looked at Dumbledore whose eyes were shining above his half moon spectacles but he didn't seem to be looking at her but out across the Great Hall. It was breakfast time and being Monday morning the students who were preparing for classes and eating were making noise. Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on two figures in the doorway. Ginny turned and looked at Blaise who stood smiling. The figure next to him was unrecognisable, but as he turned and spoke to them silently she saw the figure nod.

Blaise reached over, grabbing the cloak with both hands on both shoulders as he slowly pulled it away. Everyone who had noticed the odd group at the teachers table and had wondered who they were looked too as they turned towards the door as Blaise pulled off the cloak. The hall fell silent, the girl who stood there next to Blaise was none other than the head girl Hermione Granger. The girl who half the girls had spent the night before looking for, but in the same breath it wasn't Hermione. Ginny was off the dais in a moment and running through the hall. Reaching Hermione, she flung her arms around the head girl's neck.

"**Don't you ever scare me like that again! God, I didn't know where you had gone." **she didn't shout but her voice was firm, as Hermione hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Gin, I just needed to get away." stepping back, Ginny looked once more at Hermione. Her hair was gone. What once had been a bushy brown mass, was now short-styled soft spikes and twists.

"So?" Hermione asked as Ginny's face broke into a smile

"I love it!" she said happily as Blaise bowed to them both and walked to join the Slytherin table. Hermione nodded her thanks and her eyes caught Draco's who smiled at her and nodded towards the Gryffindor table where Lavender and Ron sat alone, the rest of the Gryffindor's ignoring their existence. With her head held high, Hermione took Ginny's arm and joined her year mates. Harry smiled at her as did all the other Gryffindors, telling her how amazing she looked, asking her where she had been to get her hair cut. Had she been out of the school? Hermione shook her head.

"No I just went to see two friends of mine." and that's all she would tell anyone. No one spoke of the two outcast Gryffindors and when Ron did try to talk to Hermione, she was shocked when he blanched as Neville stepped up next to her, he just turned and ran. It was later that day in the common room when Harry seemed to remember something. Ginny was sitting on the sofa with Hermione resting together.

"Gin?" Hermione and Ginny looked over at him

"What was that curse you used on Ron?" to his amazement Ginny burst out laughing. Leaning over, she grabbed her schoolbag and pulled out a pink book, flipping through the pages as Hermione read over her shoulder with a curious look on her face. She stopped on a page and smiled at Hermione.

"You didn't?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I bloody well did." she said proudly as Hermione collapsed into peals of laughter. Ginny handed the book to Harry on the page she had just showed Hermione. He looked at the cover of the pink book first as did Dean and Neville who had been playing chess by him.

"**101 Hexes for Cheating witches or Wizards"**

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

**(remedies and counter curses for cheating scum. Sold separately)**

He turned back to the page Ginny and Hermione were still laughing over and all three men blanched,

_**PREX DYSFECTUS:**_

_**The**_ **Erectile Dysfunction (impotence) curse.**

**Do you know one of those cheating wizards that seems unable to keep his**

**wand in his trousers?**

**Well this is the curse for you!**

_A Weasley special that can only be cured by purchasing a very special_

_perk up potion from us!_

_(the perk up potion is sold at Weasley digression.)_

Harry's jaw dropped, and all the boys turned to Ginny.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." but Harry was smiling as he looked at his girlfriend.

"This is bloody brilliant, Gin." his eyes were sparkling with mirth as Dean spoke up.

"What do you think it means? The perk up potion is sold at Weasley digression?" Hermione who had just been calming down burst into laughter again with Ginny following suit as they clapped each other on the back. Finally when Hermione had started to catch her breath again she was able to speak.

"It means that you can only buy the Perk up potion directly from them and the price will be whatever they wish it to be. There will be no fixed price." Ginny nodded,

"And I happened to owl Fred and George yesterday with the reasons they will not be selling Ronald the cure for less than 50 galleons." That was too much and the girls were laughing again and so were the three boys. Slowly but surely, the story of Ginny's hex spread throughout the school, and no one questioned whether it had been deserved or not. Two weeks on the Sunday Hermione had woken Ginny up early and was now dragging her along behind her to God knows where.

"Mione? Where are we going?" she asked yawning as Hermione just smiled at her. They were in the dungeons, and Ginny was never up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday so wasn't in the best mood until Hermione smiled.

"I'm going to show you my secret, Gin." she answered as Ginny's eyes fluttered to her hair then to her eyes again, now fully awake. Hermione stopped at a portrait of a dismal looking castle. Knocking on the castle door they waited, until they heard footsteps stepping back the portrait swung open, and before them stood Malfoy smiling.

"Ahhh our 8:30 appointment is here, Blaise." he called as Hermione grinned at Ginny's stunned face.

"And she's brought company." he stepped back, allowing the girls to enter.

**Four Years Later.**

Ginny looked up at the sign before her and smiled, 'Sweet Revenge – Bookstore & Hairdressers.'

Pushing open the door she smiled at the woman seated behind the counter with her book in hand.

"Mummy!" cried the little girl with blond hair who let go of Ginny's hand and ran forwards to her mother.

"Hello princess! Have you been a good girl for Aunt Ginny?" Hermione asked as the girl nodded

"Yes Mummy! Aunt Ginny got me a big ice cream and she let me look at the owls." the little girl was off, telling Hermione about all the things she had done with her Aunt Ginny. Hermione smiled and nodded along and finally when she could get a word in she asked.

"And Sophia did you thank Aunt Ginny?" Sophie hopped down from Hermione's lap and curtseyed cutely to Ginny.

"Thank you Aunt Ginny. I had a wonderful time." Ginny smiled at her goddaughter and best friend.

"And thank you Soph. I had a great time too." a sudden chattering at the back of the store caught their attention as Harry, Draco and Blaise appeared, carrying Ginny's own son, James. She smiled as her little boy was trying to show Blaise pictures in the book he was holding. Harry kissed Ginny and she looked up at her husband's neat and tidy hair, then to her sons.

"You never fail to amaze me Draco." she said with a warm smile

"At least now we can go to the ministry party without Harry looking like he has just jumped out of bed." Harry grinned, he couldn't help it if that's the way his hair grew, Messy! Draco smiled

"Daddy!" Sophia called as she noticed him stepping behind the counter, he swept his little girl into his arms and kissed her, his hand resting on Hermione Malfoy's shoulder as he bent down and kissed her too.

Ginny couldn't think of a name more fitting for the business they owned together. It truly was sweet revenge.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**this little fic, came from a request for a bit of a Ron bashing,**

**now normally I try not to 'bash' the characters so to speak,**

**but in this case I think it was needed.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


End file.
